Stray Bullets 4
Stray Bullets #4: "Bonnie and Clyde" ISSUE DETAILS * Page Count: 32 Pages * Print Release Date: June 1995 * Digital Release Date: 17 December 2013 STORY DETAILS * Date: November 2, 1978 * Main Character: Virginia Applejack SYNOPSIS November 2nd 1978, Maryland: Young Virginia Applejack is hitch-hiking. She tells her first ride that she is heading "West". The driver seems concerned about Virginia's young age and asks her about her mom and reacting with shock when he notices Virginia's prominent scar across her cheek. As he reaches out to touch Virginia she screams, prompting the driver to crash the car. Virginia runs away from the crash. Fade to black. Virginia is lying on her back in a snowy field. She is wrapped in a warm parker jacket and her breath is visible in the cool air. When a flying mantis-like insect flutters into view it becomes apparent that Virginia is dreaming, or day dreaming. She imagines the mantis unzipping her jacket and feasting on her flesh, and the toys and magazines that appear to make up Virginia's innards. Fade to black. Virginia is awoken to find a chubby middle-aged man standing over her. Virginia jumps up yelling that she will scream if the stranger touches her. The stranger appears unfazed by this threat an simply state that no-one would hear her scream in the field they are in. The Stranger tells Virginia to relax and offers her a ride - he appears to have a fairly fancy sporty car claims he's got plenty of candy in his vehicle. Fade to black. Virginia is sitting in the stranger's car, hungrily devouring the candy he has given her. He introduces himself as Paul Barrow. Virginia, still distrustful introduces herself as Jill. Barrow, who keeps glancing lustily at Virginia as he drives, reveals he is related to the famous outlaw Clyde Barrow, of Bonnie and Clyde fame and tells Virginia he has a gun in the glovebox and he can teach her how to shoot them. This clearly impresses Virginia who reaches out to open the glovebox - but Paul abruptly stops her. Paul warns Virginia not to open the glovebox as it is boobytrapped with a nest of fire-ants, but promises to show her his gun "maybe tonight". Paul then suggests Virginia and he could form a partnership, like Bonnie and Clyde. He then speculates maybe they should adopt better names. Virginia reveals that her name is not Jill, but Virginia Applejack. Fade to black. Virginia asks Paul if he kills lots of people. Paul says he does not. Virginia is disappointed until Paul says "only the ones who deserve it." Fade to black. Paul says he is only a part-time crook, and is actually a travelling salesman. This leads Virginia to tell Paul about her father, who is a trucker and explain how she hates her mother who appears jealous of her daughter's place in her father's affections. Paul tells Virginia that it gets lonely on the road and offers to kill Virginia's mother for her. Fade to black. Paul stops at a gas station to refuel the car. He suggests he and Virginia get some food and he appears to have a lot of money in his wallet. As they eat, he asks Virginia where she is headed, Virginia suggests California, and that Paul can come with her if he wants. Paul suggests Vegas as a better destination, although he claims his luck ran out in Vegas, so he left town. Virginia tells Paul how she got her scar when she was beaten up last Halloween. Paul tells her he thinks Virginia's scar is "sexy". At Virginia's suggestion the pair then get cherry pie for dessert. Fade to black. The pair drive away from the diner. Paul asks what her dad said when he heard his daughter had been beaten up. Virginia tells Paul that he was away when it happened and that Virginia's mom told him that Virginia had just fallen off her bike. Her mom was apparently worried that the truth might give Virginia's dad a heart-attack. Virginia reveals that Kevin and his friends left her alone after she got out of hospital and that she bit a chunk out of Kevin's arm during the fight, an injury that kept him off the baseball team. This impresses Paul. Fade to black. Paul suggests the pair pull of their first heist by robbing a gas station. It seems he is just humouring Virginia. He tells her to act as look out honking the horn twice if police come. She also writes the hold-up note. Paul goes into the shop and Virginia waits. She reaches towards the glove box and an ant crawls out, startling Virginia. Virginia then notices a cop has arrived at the gas station. As agreed, Virginia honks the horn twice. She watches as Paul leaves the shop, he seems relaxed and jokes with the cop before returning to the car. Paul tells Virginia that she "did good". Fade to black. In the car Virginia is holding the bag that Paul got from the truck stop. She is told to open it by Paul and discovers it is full of money. Paul tells Virginia that he called his old Vegas pals and that they will set them up once Paul and Virginia reach there. He also gives Virginia some cigarettes telling her to try smoking as it will make her look tough. Fade to black. Virginia smokes, she is getting tired. Paul tells her that he will find them motel. He places his hand on Virginia's knee and tells her that she is special, and beautiful. Fade to black. Virginia has fallen asleep in the car. Paul wakes her up and gives her some breath mints telling her that they need to have a serious talk. He tells her that it is important that Virginia doesn't tell anyone about how they met and what they have done together. Virginia promises not to snitch. Paul then tells Virginia that he is taking her home. Virginia is bewildered and confused. Paul opens the glovebox to reveal a collection of campaign badges featuring his name and face: Paul is a politician running for congress. He's sure that returning Virginia to her parents will help him win the election. He tells Virginia that he will return for her, but as they drive past the TV news trucks an up to Virginia's family's home it becomes clear that Paul is just another lying politician. NOTES * The dream/daydream sequence give us our first glimpse into Virginia's vivid internal fantasy life. * Virginia ran away from home on October 31st 1978 - the first anniversary of her beating in issue #2. Previous Issue Stray Bullets #3 Next Issue Stray Bullets #5 Category:Issues